1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in an image blur correcting system, a camera system, a camera and an interchangeable lens which are structured by combination of a photographing device having a blur detecting means with an optical device having an image blur correcting means.
2. Related Background Art
Up to now, there has been known a blur prevention lens of the interchangeable lens, which is used for a camera. Also, there has been disclosed examples in which a blur detecting means for detecting an image blur is disposed in a camera and an image blur correcting means for correcting the image blur is disposed within the interchangeable lens in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-250272, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-191355 and so on.
The blur prevention sensitivity needs to be adjusted in order to appropriately conduct the image blur correcting operation by the above blur detecting means, the image blur correcting means and so on. The blur prevention sensitivity is directed to the ratio of the driven amount of the blur correction lens to the inclined amount of the device. That is, the blur prevention sensitivity is data pertaining to how many millimeters the blur correction lens needs to be shifted in order to correct the image blur caused by the hand fluctuated angular displacement of, for example, 1xc2x0. As disclosed in the above-described Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-250272, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-191355 and so on, the blur prevention sensitivity changes in accordance with the zooming and focusing states.
In the systems disclosed in the above-described documents and so on, arithmetic operation for adjustment of the blur prevention sensitivity is conducted by a microcomputer equipped within a lens at an interchangeable lens side. In more detail, when a blur signal obtained by the blur detecting means equipped at the camera side is transmitted to the interchangeable lens side in a state where the above blur prevention sensitivity is not taken into consideration, the blur prevention sensitivity is determined on the basis of zoom information and focus information which have been detected by a zoom encoder and a focus encoder, respectively, by the microcomputer within the lens, and arithmetic operation that multiplies the blur prevention sensitivity by the blur signal transmitted from the camera side is conducted to obtain the driving displacement of the blur correction lens.
For that reason, a load of the arithmetic operation by the microcomputer within the lens at the interchangeable lens side becomes large.
Also, there has been proposed the communication of a coordinate position drive signal of the blur correction lens by the present applicant (Japanese Patent Application No. 11-373185).
In the system disclosed in the above-described Japanese Patent Application No. 11-373185, the coordinate position drive signal of the blur correction lens requires an accuracy of from 11 to 12 bits as the blur prevention accuracy assuming that the maximum size of a screen is 36 mm and the resolution is 100/mm. When this is applied to 8-bit transmission, the traffic becomes xe2x80x9cdrive command (8 bits)xe2x80x9d+xe2x80x9cdriven amount superordination (8 bits)xe2x80x9d+xe2x80x9cdriven amount subordination (8 bits)xe2x80x9d. In addition, since there are two yaw and pitch directions, the traffic becomes 6 bytes (6xc3x978 bits). Then, in order to correct the hand fluctuation, it is necessary to conduct the transmission of 6 bytes for each of about 1 mS. For that reason, the traffic between the camera and the interchangeable lens becomes large.
Also, in the conventional system, because the driving of the image blur correcting means stops in response to a stop signal from the camera side, there is a case in which because the camera does not output a drive stop signal of the image blur correcting means if an operator does not operate a stop switch or the like, so that the image blur correcting means equipped within the interchangeable lens remains driven, resulting in a useless power consumption.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problems with the conventional system, and therefore an object of the present invention is to provide an image blur correcting system including a photographing device and an optical device which is capable of reducing an arithmetic operation load pertaining to an image blur correction at the optical device side.
In order to achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image blur correcting system formed of the combination of a photographing device having blur detecting means and an optical device having image blur correcting means, wherein
the photographing device comprising:
arithmetically operating means for determining a relation between a detection output value of the blur detecting means and a driven amount of the image blur correcting means corresponding to the detection output value in accordance with information related to a blur prevention sensitivity transmitted from the optical device, conducting arithmetic operation on the basis of the determined relation to calculate a drive signal for driving the image blur correcting means in accordance with the detection output value of the blur detecting means; and
transmitting means for transmitting the drive signal calculated by the arithmetically operating means to the optical device, and
the optical device comprising:
transmitting means for transmitting the information related to the blur prevention sensitivity to the photographing device; and
drive control means that receives the drive signal for controlling the driving of the image blur correcting means in accordance with the drive signal.
With the above structure, the photographing device side having the blur detecting means conducts the arithmetic operation on the basis of the relation between the detection output value of the blur detecting means and the driven amount of the image blur correcting means which corresponds to the detection output value, and the signal obtained by the arithmetic operation is transmitted to the optical device side having the image blur correcting means.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera system formed of the combination of a camera having blur detecting means and an interchangeable lens having image blur correcting means, wherein
the camera comprising:
arithmetically operating means for determining a relation between a detection output value of the blur detecting means and a driven amount of the image blur correcting means corresponding to the detection output value in accordance with information related to a blur prevention sensitivity, conducting arithmetic operation on the basis of the determined relation to calculate a drive signal for driving the image blur correcting means in accordance with the detection output value of the blur detecting means; and
transmitting means for transmitting the drive signal calculated by the arithmetically operating means to the interchangeable lens, and
the interchangeable lens comprising:
transmitting means for transmitting the information related to the blur prevention sensitivity to the camera; and
drive control means that receives the drive signal for controlling the driving of the image blur correcting means in accordance with the drive signal.
With the above structure, the arithmetic operation is conducted on the basis of the relation between the detection output value of the blur detecting means and the driven amount of the image blur correcting means which corresponds to the detection output value at the camera side having the blur detecting means, and the signal obtained by the arithmetic operation is transmitted to the interchangeable lens side having the image blur correcting means.
According to yet still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera having blur detecting means used in combination with an interchangeable lens having image blur correcting means, the camera comprising:
arithmetically operating means for determining a relation between a detection output value of the blur detecting means and a driven amount of the image blur correcting means corresponding to the detection output value in accordance with information related to a blur prevention sensitivity, conducting predetermined arithmetic operation on the basis of the determined relation to calculate a drive signal for driving the image blur correcting means in accordance with the detection output value of the blur detecting means; and
transmitting means for transmitting the drive signal calculated by the arithmetically operating means to the interchangeable lens.
With the above structure, the arithmetic operation is conducted at the camera side on the basis of the relation between the detection output value of the blur detecting means and the driven amount of the image blur correcting means which corresponds to the detection output value, and the signal obtained by the arithmetic operation is transmitted to the interchangeable lens side having the image blur correcting means.
According to yet still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an interchangeable lens having image blur correcting means used in combination with a camera having blur detecting means,
the interchangeable lens comprising:
transmitting means for transmitting information related to the blur prevention sensitivity to the camera; and
drive control means for controlling the driving of the image blur correcting means in accordance with the drive signal transmitted from the camera.
With the above structure, the arithmetic operation is conducted at the camera side on the basis of the relation between the detection output value of the blur detecting means and the driven amount of the image blur correcting means which corresponds to the detection output value, and the signal obtained by the arithmetic operation is transmitted to control the driving of the image blur correcting means in accordance with the drive signal.
Also, another object of the present invention is to provide an image blur correcting system, a camera system, a camera and an interchangeable lens which are capable of reducing the communication load related to the drive depending on a drive target position of the image blur correcting means.
In order to achieve the above object, according to yet still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image blur correcting system formed of the combination of a photographing device having blur detecting means with an optical device having image blur correcting means, wherein
the photographing device comprising:
transmitting means for transmitting to the optical device a given-position drive signal for driving the image blur correcting means to a given position or a coordinate position drive signal of the image blur correcting means which is calculated on the basis of an output of the blur detecting means; and
the optical device comprising:
drive control means for controlling the driving of the image blur correcting means in accordance with the given-position drive signal transmitted from the transmitting means or the coordinate position drive signal.
According to yet still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image blur correcting system formed of the combination of a photographing device having blur detecting means with an optical device having image blur correcting means, wherein
the photographing device comprising:
transmitting means for transmitting to the optical device a given-angle-of-view drive signal for driving the image blur correcting means to a given angle of view or a coordinate position drive signal of the image blur correcting means which is calculated on the basis of an output of the blur detecting means; and
the optical device comprising:
drive control means for controlling the driving of the image blur correcting means in accordance with the given-angle-of-view drive signal transmitted from the transmitting means or the coordinate position drive signal.
According to yet still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera system formed of the combination of a camera having blur detecting means with an interchangeable lens having image blur correcting means, wherein
the camera comprising:
transmitting means for transmitting to the interchangeable lens a given-position drive signal for driving the image blur correcting means to a given position or a coordinate position drive signal of the image blur correcting means which is calculated on the basis of an output of the blur detecting means; and
the interchangeable lens comprising:
drive control means for controlling the driving of the image blur correcting means in accordance with the given-position drive signal transmitted from the transmitting means or the coordinate position drive signal.
According to yet still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera having blur detecting means which constitutes a camera system in combination with an interchangeable lens having image blur correcting means, the camera comprising:
transmitting means for transmitting to the interchangeable lens a given-position drive signal for driving the image blur correcting means to a given position or a coordinate position drive signal of the image blur correcting means which is calculated on the basis of an output of the blur detecting means.
According to yet still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an interchangeable lens having image blur correcting means which constitutes a camera system in combination with the camera of the above aspect of the invention, the interchangeable lens comprising:
drive control means for controlling the driving of the image blur correcting means in accordance with the given-position drive signal transmitted from the camera or the coordinate position drive signal.
According to yet still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera system formed of the combination of a camera having blur detecting means with an interchangeable lens having image blur correcting means, wherein
the camera comprising:
transmitting means for transmitting to the interchangeable lens a given-angle-of-view drive signal for driving the image blur correcting means to a given angle of view or a coordinate position drive signal of the image blur correcting means which is calculated on the basis of an output of the blur detecting means; and
the interchangeable lens comprising:
drive control means for controlling the driving of the image blur correcting means in accordance with the given-angle-of-view drive signal transmitted from the transmitting means or the coordinate position drive signal.
According to yet still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera having a blur detecting means which constitutes a camera system in combination with an interchangeable lens having image blur correcting means, the camera comprising:
transmitting means for transmitting to the interchangeable lens a given-angle-of-view drive signal for driving the image blur correcting means to a given angle of view or a coordinate position drive signal of the image blur correcting means which is calculated on the basis of an output of the blur detecting means.
According to yet still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an interchangeable lens which constitutes a camera system in combination with the camera as described above, the interchangeable lens comprising:
drive control means for controlling the driving of the image blur correcting means in accordance with the given-angle-of-view drive signal transmitted from the camera or the coordinate position drive signal.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an image blur correcting system, a camera system and an interchangeable lens which are capable of suppressing a power consumption or reducing a power consumption by stopping the useless driving of the image blur correcting means in the case where a signal related to the driving of the image blur correcting means does not occur for a predetermined period of time.
According to yet still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image blur correcting system formed of the combination of a photographing device having blur detecting means with an optical device having image blur correcting means, wherein
the photographing device comprising: transmitting means for transmitting a signal related to the driving of the image blur correcting means to the optical device; and
the optical device comprising:
drive control means for controlling the driving of the image blur correcting means on the basis of the signal related to the driving of the image blur correcting means upon receiving the signal, and for stopping the driving of the image blur correcting means when not receiving the signal related to the driving of the image blur correcting means for a predetermined period of time.
According to yet still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image blur correcting system formed of the combination of a photographing device having blur detecting means with an optical device having image blur correcting means, wherein
the photographing device comprising:
transmitting means for transmitting a signal related to the driving of the image blur correcting means to the optical device; and
the optical device comprising:
drive control means for controlling the driving of the image blur correcting means on the basis of the signal related to the driving of the image blur correcting means upon receiving the signal and for driving the image blur correcting means to a predetermined position and stopping the driving of the image blur correcting means when not receiving the signal related to the driving of the image blur correcting means for a predetermined period of time.
According to yet still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera system formed of the combination of a camera having blur detecting means with an interchangeable lens having image blur correcting means, wherein
the camera comprising:
transmitting means for transmitting a signal related to the driving of the image blur correcting means to the camera; and
the interchangeable lens comprising: drive control means for controlling the driving of the image blur correcting means on the basis of the signal related to the driving of the image blur correcting means upon receiving the signal and for stopping the driving of the image blur correcting means when not receiving the signal related to the driving of the image blur correcting means for a predetermined period of time.
According to yet still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera system formed of the combination of a camera having blur detecting means with an interchangeable lens having image blur correcting means, wherein
the camera comprising:
transmitting means for transmitting a signal related to the driving of the image blur correcting means to the optical device; and
the interchangeable lens comprising:
drive control means for controlling the driving of the image blur correcting means on the basis of the signal related to the driving of the image blur correcting means upon receiving the signal and for driving the image blur correcting means to a predetermined position and stopping the driving of the image blur correcting means when not receiving the signal related to the driving of the image blur correcting means for a predetermined period of time.
According to yet still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an interchangeable lens having image blur correcting means which constitutes a camera system in combination with a camera having blur detecting means, the interchangeable lens comprising:
drive control means for controlling the driving of the image blur correcting means on the basis of the signal related to the driving of the image blur correcting means upon receiving the signal from the camera and for stopping the driving of the image blur correcting means when not receiving the signal related to the driving of the image blur correcting means for a predetermined period of time.
According to yet still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an interchangeable lens having image blur correcting means which constitutes a camera system in combination with a camera having blur detecting means, the interchangeable lens comprising:
drive control means for controlling the driving of the image blur correcting means on the basis of the signal related to the driving of the image blur correcting means upon receiving the signal, and for driving the image blur correcting means to a predetermined position and stopping the driving of the image blur correcting means when not receiving the signal related to the driving of the image blur correcting means for a predetermined period of time.